


Earthquake 2.0

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Robert and Sol put in a very brief appearance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Grace and Frankie have a totally different experience with an earthquake post season 6 than they did in season 1.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 34





	Earthquake 2.0

It was a "new normal" morning at the beach house. Grace had come over for breakfast as she was refusing to stay overnight very often since Robert and Sol had moved in. That and Nick had gifted her the penthouse as a wedding present, which meant he put it in her name so the FBI couldn't seize it, but still, after a few renovations it made her the perfect space. Yet the beach house was still home, thus the new normal of her coming over for breakfast or Frankie sometimes going to the penthouse for a nightcap and to watch Ray Donovan. Grace wouldn't admit it out loud but watching Liev Schreiber had become a guilty pleasure that had helped her cut back on drinking because she wasn't alone with her thoughts.

But this morning the universe in it's perverse wisdom, had decided, why be normal? And thus decided to shake things up a bit, literally.

Frankie had felt off all morning, so it wasn't a complete surprise when the earthquake hit and the coffee mug rattled in the cupboard just as she reached for it. Her brain alternatively flashed between sarcasm, "really? I couldn't have caffeine first?" and safety, " gotta get under some type of shelter". As the shaking intensified, safety won out, so Frankie grabbed Grace around the waist and half pushed, half dragged her underneath the lintel between the kitchen and dining room. 

When retelling the story, Frankie would always claim the earthquake, combined with the imminent threat of death had been the literal shakeup she'd needed to finally check "kiss Grace even if she immediately kills me" off her bucket list. But the memory Frankie treasured deep in her heart away from everyone but Grace, was the siren call she had felt to physically complete the circuit of touch Grace had initiated by laying an open palm on her sternum and massaging lightly. From the moment Grace touched her, Frankie became vividly aware of Grace's presence. She remembered watching the beat of the pulse point in Grace's neck, how soft Grace's shirt collar had felt to her fingertips, the distinct smell of Red Door perfume and lavender soap, and the surprise that the cliche "cold hands, warm heart" was true in Grace's case.

For her part Grace gave nothing away. She stored the memories deep in her heart away from everyone, although she did eventually tell Frankie that the day of the earthquake was the day she first acknowledged her internalized homophobia. What she could never say out loud was,the moment Frankie completed the circuit and touched her lips to Grace's neck, then nipped lightly with her teeth, followed by a gentle lick from the tip of Frankie's tongue both rough and soothing at the same time, had caused Grace to shake with an earth moving orgasm, even as the house and the physical earth stood still. It was in that primal, completely emotional moment that Grace wrapped her hands in Frankie's amazing beautiful, soft hair and pulled Frankie away from her neck and into a soul searing passionate kiss. 

Frankie felt Grace tense up, and once Grace pulled her into "that" kiss she too placed a "call to her cousin". "This was not exactly what I had in mind by kiss Grace even if she immediately kills me", which she kinda just did. But then again the universe always did have a sense of humor. 

" What's so funny?" asked Grace as the two women touched foreheads. 

"Hmm, I was just thinking I should tell my cousin next time I call her that it pays to blow a little courage into your mouth after all".

" Well it only took an earthquake, and three years of living with you, give or take, for me to finally be comfortable with calling my cousin in the same room as you"

" Progress." whisper Frankie leaning in for another kiss.

*  
Meanwhile in the living room Robert gave Sol a comforting pat on the shoulder. Sol rolled his eyes and said, "don't even think about it...you still owe me $20, because I told you so"


End file.
